


castle portraits

by seryphsystem (Slie)



Series: castles in the sky [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, tags to be added as art is added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slie/pseuds/seryphsystem
Summary: nothing's like before (no one looks like they did before the war.)





	1. sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the necklace is there for a reason.  
> The vitiligo doesn't NEED a reason, but it has one anyway. Maybe. Possibly.


	2. aqua




End file.
